


Hugo

by DJD_Writes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Name is Ezra (Good Omens), Crowley Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Dogs, Fluff, He's so stupid here, Idiots in Love, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), well one dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJD_Writes/pseuds/DJD_Writes
Summary: After Ezra and Crowley have a meet-cute and hit it off, Crowley is arse-over-tea kettle for Ezra. Things seem to be going well until he hears of someone.HugoFucking Hugo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Hugo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while! Between my upcoming finals, family issues, the holidays and the situation going on here in America, it hasn't been the easiest to work through! I thought some mindless fluffy nonsense would be beneficial rn.  
> Also!! I know that Pit bulls are illegal in the UK and I think that 'Dangerous Animal' laws are utter bullshit and I think that Aziraphale would agree with me. Plus, pits are cute, and I own a pit bull and I project everything onto Aziraphale, as we all know. So I just made this more of an alternate universe, I suppose! Thank you!! Have a good day!

Crowley was head over heels- arse over tea kettle- whatever the fuck you say. He was smitten and besotted infatuated and all the other disgustingly sappy words for being completely and irrevocably in love. His old therapist would shout at him for becoming so attached so quickly, but Crowley couldn’t give less of a shit. He was hopeless for Ezra Z. Fell.

Which made his current situation even worse! Because Ezra had a partner already! Someone named Hugo, of all things. Fucking _Hugo._ He was probably a pompous prick who liked classical music and Wilde, just like Ezra. Fuck, Crowley could like Brahms and memorize _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ if it made Ezra happy. He could be better than bloody _Hugo_ . Ezra’s dear _Hugo._ His precious **fucking** **_Hugo._ **

It all started in a small Soho alleyway, with a clumsy bookseller and a redhead who wasn’t paying attention. Ezra was carrying an obscenely large box of books into the back of his shop. The man could barely see around the box but no one was around- why should he worry. All of a sudden, he felt a thump against the box and then something made a groan. He immediately panicked, setting down the books onto the ground and looked at the person he had knocked over. 

Crowley was alright. Just stunned from the sudden fall and the absolute beauty standing over him. Was there an angel above him? Maybe he just died. Was he in heaven? Probably not. Anthony J. Crowley was many things, and saintly was assuredly not one of them. 

“Oh- oh goodness. Oh no, I’m so so sorry, my dear.” A posh voice came from the saintly being above him. A warm hand pressed against his neck, soft fingers reaching to take his pulse. Not dead then. There was still an angel though. There was a sigh of relief from the man above him. “Thank the Lord.” The angel breathed. “My dear fellow, are you alright?”

“‘M fine- really.” He slurred. Crowley gave the blond an awkward thumbs up. “Peachy keen ‘n all that.”

“Well, that’s good- though I do feel awful. I’m so sorry I couldn’t see you!”

Crowley shook off his apologies. “It’s alright, promise. No need to apologize, angel. Just need a bit of help up.” 

“Hm? Oh! yes of course.” The blond took his hand and helped Crowley stand up, holding him steady for a moment. Crowley was desperately trying not to simply pass out as the man held him. Not from his recent fall. Just from how **attractive** the blond was. He seemed to make the phrase ‘dear fellow’ seem like the sexiest pet name in the world. And bow-ties were now Crowley’s favourite and least favourite item of clothing. Who knew that a man wrapped up in bloody **_tartan_ ** would be Crowley’s newest fantasy?

“Alright. ’M all good now. Promise.”

Ezra raised a brow. Dear GOD even his ‘concerned’ expression was **gorgeous**. “Are you certain?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good. I do feel terrible about this, my dear. Could I make it up to you? Perhaps coffee?”

‘ **_COFFEE? Dammit, Crowley you better say yes you great bumbling-’_ **

“I’d like that! A lot.” Ezra beamed at that, and it made Crowley’s heart race, moving faster than it ever had before. He would do anything to make the blond smile like that again

“You would? Oh, great! When are you available?”

“Any time, angel.” He hoped that didn’t make him sound too desperate. Because he was.

“Fantastic! Care to go now? I can just pop this box into the back room.” 

“Yes of course. Be sure to look out for any more strange men while you do that, yeah?”

Ezra pursed his lips. “I hope you know that I certainly didn’t do that on purpose, right?” 

Crowley nodded. “Oh yes! It was just a joke, angel! Promise! I don’t blame you one bit.”

“Oh good. Then I’ll be right back!” Ezra picked up the box once more and carried it inside the shop while Crowley tried desperately not to stare and think about how strong the blond must be to carry such weight practically effortlessly. He failed. Not surprisingly.

Ezra quickly came back, giving Crowley a few moments to recover from his staring and attempt to act like a normal human being. “All ready to go, my dear?”

“Yep! Lead the way, angel.” 

Ezra’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink at that and nodded, beginning to lead the way to one of his favourite coffee shops, just down the street. “You do know you don’t have to call me angel. Though, I’m flattered that you think of me akin to an angel. My name is Ezra Z. Fell. What’s yours, dear?”

Crowley forgot his name for a moment. Ezra. Ezra was his name. Fuck what a pretty name for a gorgeous man. Woah. 

“Ngk-- it’s Crowley. Anthony J. Crowley. Friends call me Crowley.”

Ezra chuckled softly. “Well, it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Crowley.”

“You too.” Crowley looked down at his shoes as they walked to the café, nervous that he’d mess things up even more if he dared to speak again. But he did. He spoke again.

“So Uhm… Is that your bookshop?”

“Oh! It is! It’s been here, in my family, since 1800. But I gained ownership of it a few years back.” Ezra explained. “I was the only one of my siblings who wanted to have it so, I got it. I adore books, honestly.”

“Oh, you do?” Crowley prompted, mainly because of the way Ezra lit up when he started talking about his shop. And that’s all the blonde needed to begin his ramble about his adoration of books and book restoration. 

Crowley wasn’t particularly known for his chattiness- he always preferred half-listening to the conversations around him and occasionally butting in with a sarcastic remark if he wanted. But with Ezra, that completely changed. He was aptly listening to the blond passionately explaining the differences between two editions of Wilde’s _The Importance of Being Earnest_ and how interesting misprinted bibles were to him. They eventually got into the café and ordered their drinks- black coffee for Crowley and a tea for Ezra. They sat down and actually had a conversation. Crowley wasn’t used to being interested in conversation at all, but here he was. He felt connected to someone for once, even though Ezra believed that Shakespeare’s tragedies were his superior work. It felt meaningful like Ezra might want to see him again in a more romantic sense. He even accepted Crowley’s number, putting it in his phone.

Then, Ezra saw the time. 

He looked up at Crowley and said, “oh no! I’m so sorry to cut this short but, I have to go home to Hugo- he isn’t feeling well, and I didn’t mean to be out as long as I have been. Sorry again!” 

And the angel was gone.  
And Crowley was left to pine. 

_Who in the **fuck** was HUGO? Did Ezra already have a partner? Was Hugo someone special? Did Crowley misread everything? Why did Ezra even mention him in the first place?_

  
  


After a few days of pining solidly, Crowley got a text message from an unknown number.

_‘So sorry to bother you, Crowley! It’s Ezra by the way. Hugo’s finally got better, so I was wondering if you’d like to go for a walk with me? Are you allergic to dogs by chance? - Ezra Z. Fell’_

Crowley stared in disbelief at the message. Was Ezra trying to cheat on his partner with Crowley? Or was this a friendly walk? Couldn’t Hugo take care of his bloody self? He was a grown man, after all. Despite his questions, Crowley immediately answered 

_‘Yes! And no allergies to anything, pets or otherwise. When and where?’_

What did you expect him to do? Think rationally? He was a man in love. A stupid man in love.

_‘I was thinking St. James’ at about 2 if that works?’_

Crowley checked the clock. 1:30. 

‘ _Perfect! See you there!’_

After sending the message, Crowley ran to get changed out of his worn Golden Girls shirt and black sweatpants. Maybe he could look hot enough that Ezra would immediately ditch that pompous man-child _Hugo_. Maybe. 

  
  


Thirty-minutes later, Crowley was walking into St. James’, looking for a familiar head of blond curls. He hoped he looked attractive enough to steal away Ezra- with his black leather trousers (that made his arse look great if he did say so himself), red silk button-up that was temptingly unbuttoned and his favourite boots. He even took fifteen minutes out of his allotted twenty-five to plait his hair, just so he looked even more put together. After a few minutes of searching, he spotted Ezra, dressed as he was when they first met, cream and tan and tartan everything. How was he so handsome? Hugo must really be the luckiest man in the world.

As Crowley approached Ezra, he noticed he was holding a leash- and on that leash was a massive white dog with pink speckles all over them. He felt his heart melt into putty once more. Of course, Ezra owned a dog! Though, he wouldn’t expect him to own a pit bull of all breeds. It seemed fitting though, now that Crowley thought about it. He would have the compassion and kindness to rescue such a dog. 

Ezra finally noticed him. “Oh hello, Crowley!”

Crowley waved in return. “Hi, Ezra!” then, he squatted down to see the dog, lifting his hand to the dog’s nose to sniff. “And who is this?”

“This is my dog, Hugo.”

Crowley froze, just as Hugo was licking his hand in approval. 

“Hugo? Is your dog’s name?”

“Yes, my dear fellow. I know some aren’t fans of naming their pets more ‘human’ names, but I quite like the practice. It’s easier to call him Hugo than something like Snowball. He’s a respectable lad, and he must have a name to reflect that.”

“Oh my god.” Crowley put his hand in the hand that wasn’t currently getting slobbered on by Hugo.

“Is something amiss, my dear fellow? Anything wrong?”

“Oh no no no!- it’s just that…” Better out with it. “I thought Hugo was your partner. And I got extremely jealous. For days.” 

Ezra paused for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Seriously? Oh no, dear. Hugo is just my dog- oh you silly, silly man.” He shook his head at Crowley, a look of fondness in his eyes. “I don’t have a partner at all. Just so you know.”

“You don’t? Great!”

A beat.

“Was that a bit too celebratory? Sorry if it was I just-”

“I’d be jealous too- if you had a partner. I think I like you quite a bit.” The blond interrupted.

“You would?”

“Yes, definitely!” Ezra exclaimed

“I uh… Good. Perfect.” Crowley nodded as he spoke, feeling rather dumb now. “Well I- if you like me,” Ezra nodded, just confirming that Crowley had said, “and I like you a lot. Would you like to uh… Maybe grab lunch? Sometime? Hugo could come!” He pointed to the dog, which was now shaking his tail in excitement, as he got to meet someone new. 

“I’d like that. With or without Hugo. We could grab something after we walk? I know a few lovely pet-friendly places around here.”

“Really, great! Uhm… might as well start our walk then. And you can tell me about how you adopted Hugo.”

“Oh, well it's a rather sweet story, you see, I went into the shelter to adopt a cat and…”

And so they walked. And if hands ended up slipping into one another as they walked down a path or from across a table at a small restaurant, neither of them minded at all. 

Crowley was allowed to be openly infatuated now, and he had no Hugo to steal Ezra’s heart from. Besides, Ezra gave it to him willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!! All of your comments/kudos/bookmarks are so appreciated by me!! I will try to update Azira Z. Fell ... as soon as possible! I've been again, absolutely swamped with things so just be a bit patient with me! Thank you so so much!


End file.
